A Guard and Her Prince
by bntjammer
Summary: The Prince always enjoyed instigating the Head of Mirkwood's Elven Guard. The Head of the Guard thoroughly enjoyed putting the Prince in his place. But is this constant bickering more? The tale of Tauriel and Legolas. One Shot!


**I really wanted to get this out before the Hobbit came out but it just didn't happen. Sorry. **

**Anyways, I haven't seen the movie and I don't know what all happens but I know Peter Jackson didn't have a link between Legolas and Tauriel planned. But how could he not give Legolas a love interest? I mean come on, give the elf someone to fight for! So I made one for him!**

**So enjoy.**

**-B**

* * *

Summary: 

_The Prince always enjoyed instigating the Head of Mirkwood's Elven Guard. The Head of the Guard thoroughly enjoyed putting the Prince in his place. But is this constant bickering more? The tale of Tauriel and Legolas. One Shot!_

* * *

**A Guard and Her Prince**

**Legolas**

I crept alongside the other patrol guards along our Northern borders. Scouts had spotted a small band of Orcs this morning testing our limits. We cannot afford to have them gain any ground. We ran silently through our forest and I smiled as I saw a flash of dark red hair pass by me grabbing my arm. Tauriel was going to be furious at our team, but mainly me.  
She pinned me against a nearby tree with one of her long knives at my neck. She too frequently reminded me of her abilities, especially her unmatchable speed and talent with her blades.  
"So what's your excuse this time Tranduilion? You may be Prince, but I command the Guard"  
"There are Orcs about and you are standing by doing nothing" I narrowed my eyes at her.  
"I was testing them. Seeing how brave they were. Had you and your men not spooked them..." the flames in her eyes increased. But that flame was what had me so taken by her. No other elleth has my attention but her right now in all Mirkwood and she knows it.  
"Sure, you don't have a perfect record last time I looked" I rolled my eyes. She whistled two quick high pitched tones and a group of fifteen or so elves appeared from the trees.  
"I had it covered _Prince_" she drew her blade back and sheathed it quickly.  
"Will I see you during council tonight?" I asked as she walked away.  
"Perhaps what's it to you?" She looked back with an eyebrow raised.  
"It's nice to have someone to antagonize during those boring meetings"  
"Again, I say maybe" she said with a smirk before breaking into a dead sprint towards the border.  
I looked at my closest friend Melthil.  
"You have it bad, as the mortals say, dear Prince"  
"And she knows it to make it worse" I said shaking my head.  
"Just ask her, not even the great Tauriel could turn you away"  
"But where is the fun in that? I enjoy a good chase"  
"Indeed my friend that you do" he laughed as we walked back towards the palace.

Later that night after having bathed and changed into appropriate attire, I went to the council room where reports from around our kingdom are given to my father. I however, as future king, had to sit through them as well.  
I sat next to my father's head advisor and stared blankly at the walls as other department heads appeared. As the meeting was about to begin, I saw the open the door one last time revealing a different side of Tauriel. She had exchanged her normal stealthy patrol attire for a dark blue dress tunic and black leggings. Her hair fell loose just past her shoulders. My heart jumped at the sight.  
"My lords please excuse my tardiness. My patrol returned late"  
"Keeping our land safe is more important than being on time for a minute council report. Tauriel, dear you have no fault tonight" My father said standing with a small smile. Had it been any other official of the court, it would not have been as light hearted. Since we were young elflings, Tauriel has always been in good terms with my father, sometimes better terms than me.  
"Now with all in attendance we can begin..."  
I paid no attention to those talking; my eyes constantly found their way to Tauriel. She was beautiful. She caught me staring twice but simply rolled her eyes.  
After the meeting adjourned, I gladly went up to her.  
"You look different Tauriel"  
"Does the Prince like what he sees?" she asked with a smirk.  
"I didn't say that" I shook my head.  
"Join me for a walk outside? The stars are bright tonight. Perhaps we could discuss a truce after today" I offered.  
"A truce hmmm an interesting offer coming from you. Prince, you've spent too much time with your father and his advisors but a walk sounds lovely" she said walking towards the gardens.

We walked in silence for quite some time before she stopped in front of the fountain.  
"Prince?" I almost didn't hear her speech.  
"Yes Tauriel?"  
"When were elflings... Did you honestly hate me as you acted?" She asked softly. Hate never.  
"No... I didn't hate you"  
"You and your peers were so cruel. Especially the day Melthil cut my hair."  
"I should have stopped him but we were but a mere 100 we didn't know better"  
"To be carefree elflings again" she smiled.  
"I hope our truce lasts this time Legolas. Until I see you again" she bowed slightly before leaving me in the clearing.

Our peace seemed to last about a month where we talked often when she came back from her well-kept borders. However, all good things must end.  
It was a cold and wet day in Mirkwood. A rumor spread of Orcs coming close to the borders on the east side. Bored of palace politics, I changed into a guard tunic and leggings. I strung my bow to my back and placed my twin blades at my side. I left the palace that afternoon hoping to make it to the border by evening.

I came upon the last patrol talon and found it abandoned. This finding worried me. One elf always stated in case a raid went ill. I gripped my bow and scanned the area closely looking for Tauriel and her guard. I jumped to the ground and found soft trails left by elves in haste. Perhaps they were caught off guard.  
I followed the trail and it led me to a ghastly sight. I found two elves with slashes across their necks.  
"Ambush..." I furrowed my brow and took to the trees. I leaped as quiet as possible from tree to tree listening for any signs of the enemy.  
I heard a groan of pain below. I looked and saw Nuronin below with two arrows in his chest. I dropped to his side.  
"Nuronin, my friend what happened?"  
"Snuck through. Orcs about 50 in total" he managed to choke out.  
"Where are the others!"  
"Northeast. Tauriel refused to back down..."  
"You have fought well my brother in arms"  
"For the Kingdom" he said as I felt his spirit leave. Grief washed over me. Nuro was a good friend of mine and the invading Orcs shall pay. I closed his eyes and placed his body against a tree. In the process I noted several Orcs dead around him.  
"May your spirit find the Halls of Mandos" I said looking at my fallen friend one last time before heading northeast.

"Tauriel, please don't be stupid" I mumbled as I went.  
I ran for about an hour before I heard the sounds of bows launching and swords clashing. I slowed my pace and took to the trees. As the sounds of battle increased, the scene unfolded before me. Tauriel and her top elves were fighting hand to hand while her archers shot from the trees. I joined the archers firing nearly 20 before I drew my blades. I landed about five feet from her and she swung at me but I deflected her with a smile then stabbed the Orc coming up behind her.  
"Need some help? I asked with a smirk. We spun and had our backs to each other.  
"I have it covered Prince"  
"And being significantly outnumbered plays into your coverage how?" I smirked.  
"Like you...could do...better..." she spat in-between swinging her blade.  
"I _did_for almost 100 years until you undermined me" I said glaring as I killed two more.

I killed the last Orc and stood looking around the clearing.  
"We all need a nights rest. Return to your talons for the night. I will arrange for the bodies to be removed" she commanded her men with a stern voice. I just smiled. Though she did undermine my authority long ago, she honestly deserved it. But her comments are not always necessary.  
"As for you Prince..." she looked at me.  
"That is twice you've interfered when you weren't needed" she glared at me.  
"I saved your mission twice in my point of view" she sighed and shook her head.  
"Legolas you can't keep doing this"  
"I am Prince of Mirkwood. I do as I please. I can come to the borders of my kingdom as I please" I said looking back at her.  
"No, you don't understand. I asked the king to pull you off patrol for several reasons. Not just selfish pride"  
"Then why? I am undoubtedly the best archer in all of Mirkwood and my skills with a blade are among the best"  
"First, it's not safe to risk the heir of our kingdom on patrols. Had you been in Nuro or the other two that were lost post's you would be dead"  
I blinked she was right. Not even I could overthrow more than 3 or 4 Orcs at once. I looked at the ground.  
"You're right but what would have happened today had I not assisted?" I asked trying to save my pride. She shook her head.  
"I don't know..." she whispered.  
"What's another reason?"  
"Hm?" she looked at me.  
"Another reason I should stop"  
"You're a distraction" she said softly.  
"To who? The Orcs would see me as just another..."  
"To me you idiot. You distract me!" I was a distraction to her. No. She couldn't care that much for me...  
She rambled on in her fit but I looked around ensuring we were alone.  
I looked at her and she was red in the face from talking so much. I smiled before I bent down and pressed my lips to hers.  
Her dark brown eyes widened and her body tensed in complete shock but only briefly before she relaxed and returned my kiss. She came closer to me and put her arms around my neck. I responded further by wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her so our bodies were pressed completely together. She opened her mouth and allowed me entrance deepening our kiss.  
When we finally parted we both were breathless. A smile was on her lips in complete bliss as I'm sure my own face held same look. But it lasted only for a moment.  
"No" she said softly looking down at the floor.  
"What?" I asked unsure of her word.  
"I said no"  
"No what?"  
"Prince please don't do this. There can't be more to us than a guard and her Prince"  
"And why is that? Did that kiss mean nothing?" I looked at her with a look of complete confusion. How could someone kiss you so amazingly to have it shoved back in your face.  
"It meant everything that's why we can't. You're my Prince. I am captain of the Guard. It can't work"

"I would give up anything for you" I said looking her dead in the eyes. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I can't let you do that. It's because I have feelings for you that I have to walk away" She pulled from my embrace and started back towards a patrol talon. I watched her walking away and my heart stopped. I can't let her do this. I've loved her for so long and to finally know she cares for me as well…I would be foolish to let her go.

"Tauriel?" I finally found my voice.

"Yes Prince?" She stopped but didn't look at me I walked up to her spun her to face me.

"I know you want to walk away. But I can't let you because I love you" She looked up at me and knew I was being truthful.

"I love you too Prince. I have since we were elflings" She closed her eyes.

I leaned down and captured her lips one more time. It was better than our first. It seemed as though my lips were on fire. Her fingers intertwined with my hair and I pulled her tie out hers so I could see the red flames I love so much. It progressed a lot further than we both intended.

I pinned her to a tree and found the hem of her tunic. I ran my hands up and under it finding the skin of her back. She flinched at my touch but then smiled.

"Your hands are cold, Prince" she said before kissing me again. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to the nearest Patrol Talon. We climbed the ladder quickly and as soon as I could my lips claimed hers once again.

I laid her on the bed and she looked up at me.

"Are you sure Prince. We can still stop" Was she unsure

"I want you for all eternity. Be my princess" I asked with loving eyes.

"I'll do anything for you" That's all it took.

That night I made her mine and I was hers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my little oneshot! Let me know what you think!**

**Remember to Review and Favorite! **

**-B**


End file.
